


Hide the Bruises

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Be Compromised 2014 Promptathon [31]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Makeup, References to Child Abuse, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Concealer," Clint offered nonchalantly, holding out a suspiciously normal-looking compact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide the Bruises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Happilydancing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happilydancing/gifts).



> [Prompt by happilydancing: Clint learned to do make-up back in the circus.](http://be-compromised.livejournal.com/412023.html?thread=9113463#t9113463)

Natasha had sustained several scrapes and irritated patches on her face in the fight that would get them stopped if they passed through a station. No need for anyone to think Clint was her abuser.  
  
But all the makeup she was unearthing from her purse served as weaponry.  
  
"Concealer," Clint offered nonchalantly, holding out a suspiciously normal-looking compact.  
  
She stared at him.  
  
"What?" he asked, then rolled his eyes. "I was in the circus. I was a performer. And you're not the only one who needs to hide the bruises."  
  
She took it cautiously. _"Which_ bruises?"  
  
But Clint didn't answer.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover Another Black Eye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508310) by [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/pseuds/geckoholic)




End file.
